


Not Your Typical Prank

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Loveathons: Desk Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan has gotten much better at convincing Veronica to do things.





	Not Your Typical Prank

There was no way that Veronica would be able to talk her way out of this one if they got caught. They’d both get expelled and her dad would make it look like Logan had merely left town after killing him and hiding the body.

All things considered, this was probably a bad idea. She wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to talk her into it. One minute, they were joking about in and the next minute they were sneaking out, giggling like a couple of school children about to play a prank.

Which, she supposed, they technically were.

Not that this was the sort of prank that a person normally played on someone.

“You thought it’d be funny before,” Logan insisted, trying to get her to meet his gaze. She refused, knowing that he’d gotten better at persuading her to do things. Why else would she be here, after all? “Veronica.”

“What?”

“Come on.” He moved so that she had no choice but to look at him.

“And if we get caught?” she asked. Logan shrugged.

“Then we pay them off.” Veronica sighed.

“I don’t have the money to pay a person off.”

“Okay. Then I’ll pay them off.” She groaned, throwing her hands in the air. He grinned at the frustrated noise she made.

“You’re impossible,” she muttered. Logan smirked.

“Yeah. Gets you hot, doesn’t it?” She made a face at him.

“If you think so.”

“Oh, I think so. As a matter of fact,” He moved forward, pressing her back against the desk. “I know it does.”

Veronica silently swore at the situation. How, exactly, was she supposed to get out of this? She supposed she could call out to someone, but that would mean allowing someone to actually see her in this position.

She could always get physical. But that’s what had gotten her in this mess in the first place.

_“Do you promise?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Veronica turned to look at him._

_“Do I promise what?” He gave her a look that said the answer should be obvious._

_“To get physical, of course.”_

_“I just might,” she threatened with a smirk. Logan grinned._

_“Good. Because I know just the place.”_

So, despite what she said almost every single day, bodily harm was out.

Damn it.

“I’m serious, Logan. What if we get caught?”

The smirk on his face was almost answer enough.

“The possibility of that just adds to the excitement,” he whispered, slipping a hand between her legs to cup her through her jeans. Veronica instinctively tensed, letting a sigh escape her as he ran his hand along the seam of her jeans. “See what I mean?”

“If you’re doing this to prove a point..”

“Oh, I’m doing this for more than that,” Logan reassured her. “Believe me, I’m doing this for more than that.” His hand slid up, over her legs and under her shirt, dragging the material up. She bit her lip as he cupped her breast through her bra. She fought back a moan as he circled her nipple with his index finger before switching to rolling the bud between his fingers.

Veronica reached out, pulling Logan towards her by his shirt and he grinned a bit as he leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers. It wasn’t long before he was deepening the kiss, sweeping his tongue along her lips. She opened her mouth without hesitation and Logan immediately took advantage of the fact, gliding the tip of his tongue along the roof of her mouth.

His other hand moved from the desk to her waist, sliding along the waistband of her jeans. Just as he undid the button, Veronica pulled away, letting her head fall back as she took in deep gulps of air. Smirking, Logan dipped his head lower, nibbling at her neck then soothing it with his tongue. Rather than continue to move lower, he began to apply a light suction.

“What are you doing?” Veronica managed to ask, the question coming out as more of a gasp. Logan paused.

“Giving you a hickey,” he replied before returning to what he was doing. Veronica started to tell him that they’d agreed not to do that just yet when he pinched her nipple lightly causing her hips to jerk and all thoughts to desert her. 

He pulled back, studying the mark on her neck with a look of satisfaction. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt, stroking her skin as he did so before settling that hand at the top of her jeans. Neither of them said anything as Logan lowered her zipper and began to pull down her pants, pausing only to pull her underwear down as well.

“Hop on the desk,” Logan ordered. Veronica raised an eyebrow even as she braced her arms behind her to do just that.

“What?”

“Trust me.” Veronica looked up at him, barely hesitating, before she nodded and hopped up onto the desk. Logan smiled as he placed his hands on her upper thighs, before pushing them apart. Veronica’s brows came together in confusion when he pulled her to the edge of the desk and knelt in front of her. Her eyes widened as realization dawned and Logan leaned forward, dragging just the tip of his tongue through her folds.

This time Veronica couldn’t hold back the moan and she didn’t even try. Logan looked up at her, locking his gaze with hers and she felt her breath hitch. He began tracing random patterns with his tongue, sliding his hands along her legs. 

Suddenly, Logan changed the pace, thrusting his tongue into Veronica, causing her to cry out. He moved one hand from her leg to her clit, rubbing his fingers over it. 

It came as a surprise to her when Logan pulled back, licking his lips as he did so. Keeping his eyes on her, he slowly straightened, still playing with her clit. He leaned down and kissed her, causing her to moan a bit at as she tasted herself on his lips, though the unmistakable taste of Logan still lingered beneath. She’d never have thought that that taste would only arouse her more.

She let out a muffled cry against his mouth as he thrust two fingers in her. She hadn’t even noticed he was moving his hand until the last minute. Slowly, he began move his fingers in and out, increasing the pace bit by bit. Veronica bit her lip once more as she felt him curl his fingers up slightly on and in stroke. She gasped as she felt a wave of pleasure come over her and Logan grinned as he moved his fingers over the bundle of nerves once more.

Her breathing began to quicken as she began to move her hips faster in time to Logan’s movements. Veronica clenched one hand briefly before straightening it once more to continue holding her up. She reached forward and gripped Logan’s arm with the other. He began to move his fingers faster as he felt her beginning to clench around him. He pressed down against her clit, twisting his fingers just the slightest bit at the same time and he felt her tense as her inner muscles clamped around him. He pushed his mouth against hers, swallowing her cry as he did so.

Logan pulled back as both his and Veronica’s breathing began to slow. Gently, he pulled his fingers out of her, keeping hold of her with his free hand as he raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Veronica’s eyes widened.

“Great lunch,” he said, a teasing grin on his face.

“Well, that’s one I’ve never heard before,” she replied as he stepped back so that she could slide off the desk. Quickly she pulled up her underwear and then her jeans, only stopping when Logan startled her by reaching out to pull up her zipper. He didn’t say anything, just smiled as he took her hand and led her to the door. Easing it open, he stuck his head out only far enough to be sure that the coast was clear. He glanced back at Veronica and nodded, pulling her out. They walked fairly quickly, dodging to hide behind a wall when they were almost caught. As they walked out the doors, Veronica let out a bit of laugh.

“Well, that was the most fun I’ve ever had in Clemmons’ office.” She glanced at Logan, a grin of her own crossing her face as she said this. Logan smirked.

“Wait until I show you what I can do in the gym.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: October 2, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
